Vice Versa
by Bri F.A.B. Nervosa
Summary: What would've happened if Lucius married Lily and James married Narcissa?
1. Default Chapter

I've decided to rite an old favorite. I started writing this before but took it off; not sure why though. So I'm bringing it back, here you go.  
  
What would it be like if everything was vice versa? What if Lucius Malfoy had married Lily Potter? And what if Narcissa Malfoy married James Potter? Read and find out my theory.  
  
The Malfoy Manor shined brilliantly as the sun began to set. Guests filled the yard, presents occupied tables and children scrambled about. Through a high window in the manor, Lucius looked out unto his reception. Tailors fiddled around him, perfecting his suit. A beautiful white suit draped his slim young body. "You may go." A voice behind him said. As the servants emptied the room, Lucius was faced alone with his father.  
  
"What's on your mind father?"  
  
Lucius said, rearranging his tie.  
  
"You. I've seen you grow up and now you're married. I'm just very proud of you."  
  
But in the back of his mind, he couldn't want anything more than to slap him. He thought he had raised him to know right from wrong and marrying a mudblood was certainly wrong in his book. But he could never say that to his son, no matter what. He was happy and he wouldn't dare ruin it. So he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Thanks." He turned to face him. Lucius took him up into his embraced and held him. Then, the both headed to the den. But there, as Lucius was on the last step of the staircase, she caught his eye. Her slender frame was decorated with a beautiful full length off white gown, which grazed after her. White roses veiled her hair which was up in a tight bun. Her face was natural and sweet, as it had always been to him. As he approached her, a light seemed to shine from behind her, like an angel. She was so beautiful to him; so beautiful. They smiled at each other. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up to his lips. They kissed; lips locked tightly, eyes shut. Total bliss between each other that couldn't be broken. "Ok, ok you two love birds. Time to say hello to the guests!" An elderly witch with thin red hair wearing a satin blue outfit pried the two apart. They just merely smiled. He grabbed her hand in his and they made their way out to the yard. Guests stopped their conversations, children stopped their play and relatives discontinued their hugs and kisses. All stared at the happy couple, waiting for a toast. Lucius picked up two glasses from a table next to him. He handed one to Lily and raised his own.  
  
"To my beautiful wife. And to a wonderfully beautiful life together."  
  
Everyone raised their glass. A moment of silence, then everyone drank. As the sun set, the white lights blinked on and lit the happy faces of the bride and groom. Applause and claps rang out from the audience. As the band stroke up a tune, spouses dragged each other out to the dance floor. Little girls pushed little boys to join them; old couples danced slowly to the beat. It was a beautiful evening. As the sun reflected off the lake, the light bounced in Lilys' and Lucius' eyes. Hand in hand, the walked over to the dance floor and found a spot right in the middle of the crowd. Lucius cradled her in his arms. He held her close, not ready to let go. The beat was slow and calm. Slowly they drifted around the floor, her hand resting on his strong chest. The most perfect ending to the most perfect day of their lives. 


	2. Race Of Love?

But soaring high above in the sky was a young man, messy hair slightly covering his bright tourquise eyes obviously daydreaming. With his eyes cast everywhere but straight ahead, he whizzed right into a cloud. That woke him up. Finally he looked straight and to his surprise, there was someone else in the sky too. Of course there was bound to be others flying today, but he never imagined he would ever see them, with the sky being so big and all. From behind he couldn't really tell who it was, only that it was a girl with flowing strawberry blonde hair. He sped up to see her. His eyes met her gorgeously sculpted face. He smiled sweetly but she never looked at him.  
  
"Umm...hi."  
  
He stammered slightly but managed to get it out anyway. She turned her head slowly towards him; his eyes caught by her deep blue eyes. She didn't make much facial expressions, she smiled a little then turned straight again.  
  
"I'm...I'm James."  
  
He said, the wind whipping his face. Still facing ahead, all she managed to say was,  
  
"Narcissa."  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Her face was stone cold but still beautiful as she sped up.  
  
'A bad girl, I like that.' He thought.  
  
"Say James,"  
  
Looking back at him,  
  
"wanna race?"  
  
James wasn't the best at racing in this altitude but he was ready to prove to her he was manly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
She slowed down so that they were side-by-side.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
He leaned forward on his broom, eyes squinted, looking ahead.  
  
"1..2...3!"  
  
They took off like rockets, vooming in the wind-whipped horizon. Gliding through clouds, daring the sunset, he lost track of her. He looked behind him, under him, even forward, he couldn't see her anywhere. Coming to a sudden halt, he heard her call from directly in front of him.  
  
"Wow, I thought you'd never get here."  
  
She said in a lazy tone. As the clouds cleared, he saw her silhouette against the setting sun. Admiring her nails, she looked up to meet his eyes.  
  
"How...how did you get here so fast? I didn't even see you."  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
As she rode away, waving , he thought to himself, wow, this girl is great. She was very beautiful but yet had a tomboy-ish kind of thing about her. He was really starting to like her and he was hoping to see her again. 


	3. Flashback

Sorry you guys that I haven't updated in like forever, I just moved and I haven't been able to get my comp working, things missing, all that stuff. Where was I? OHH, yeah.  
  
His soft breath whistled in her ear. As she turned, she saw the beautiful reflection bounce happily off the rippling lake. Could she have ever been any happier? This took her back to the first time her and Lucius met.  
  
It was in the Flourish and Blotts bookshop that Lucius had remembered seeing his beauty. Struggling to carry tons of books on her tiny arms. They say the first year of Hogwarts is the hardest, but mostly, it was getting used to all the books you had to carry. There she was, glasses slipping off her nose, ten or more books in her hand and almost tripping on her robe, despite how short she was. He hurried to help her right as they all collapsed out of her hands. She bent down quietly to pick them up as people walked by, hardly noticing she was there.  
  
"That's a lot of weight for a tiny girl, dontcha think?"  
  
He handed her a thick book as she looked up. She smiled, sliding her glasses along her sloped nose, her emerald eyes sparkling. It just all sort of clicked from then on. And now she was married to him, everything led up to this. They years had passed by so fast that it felt like they were still ten years old; so shy and smitten. She turned her head so that her ear was on his chest. His heart was beating so fast yet now fast enough. He seemed like he was nervous but seemed so calmed. AS the music wafted around them, she lifted her head so she could look at him. She smiled sweetly and opened her mouth but without a sound slowly said  
  
"I love you."  
  
He smiled sheepishly and hugged her tighter. Just she was about to put her head back onto his fluttering chest, he took her chin in his muscular hand and lifted it, looking sharply in her eyes. He pet her soft face and as his mouth opened, in silence, he said:  
  
"The honeymoon."  
  
Sorry it's short, but I gotz to go, happy new year applebaums! 


	4. Like School Kids

Hey yall, sorry it's been awhile but here you go.  
  
recap: Lucius and LIly got married, James and Narcissa first meet. Lily and Lucius remember how they first met, ya ya ya  
  
Setting: Hogsmeade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Narcissa stared up into the sky; the clouds looked like whipped cream smoothered onto the sky. Just the other day she had been up there, with him. Though she hated to admit it, she found him awful handsome. The way she was rugged and messy yet shy was so sweet to her.So sweeped up in her moment of bliss, she wasn't looking where she was going and accidently bumped into someone. As she landed hard on the cobblestones, so did the person she gracefully slammed into. She scrambled to her feet to help the poor person up.  
  
"Oh my goodess, I'm so sorry, I...I wasn't looking where i was going..."  
  
As she grabbed their hand and hoisted them up, to ther shock, it was him. She looked at him for a second. Oh, those big bright tourquoise eyes leaped in her heart; his bushy hair, exactly positioned right so it shaggedly hung around his eyes, blew with the gentle breeze. She realized he was still holding his hand and let go immediatley.  
  
"Never actually expected to see you here, especially not to run into you like that." He said, rubbing his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was...thinking."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So what are you here for?" She asked, trying to change the subject quick and noticing the bag he had in his hands.  
  
"Oh, well, I needed some supplies."  
  
"And what kind of "supplies" would you need from Honeydukes?"  
  
Dum, dum, dum, she had figured out his secret.  
  
He gave a slight chuckle, trying to cover up for how childish she might think he was.  
  
Though they were already close, he got closer to her and leaned in and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't tell anyone, but I have a terrible sweet tooth."  
  
She smiled, blushing momentarily, thinking of what else he might be sweet for.  
  
They both smiled a bit. Then, he was suddenly rumagingthrough his bag.  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"This."  
  
HE pulled out the biggest box pumpkin taffy she had ever seen.  
  
How did he know?!? that was her all time favorite candy.  
  
She gasped with excitement.  
  
"What? Like pumkin taffy as much as I do?"  
  
Though he already knew the answer. SHe shook her head, never taking her eyes off the box.  
  
Joking he said, "Would you like some?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd ask."  
  
She grabbed 4 pieces at once and stuffed them in her mouth.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
She looked at him and he just laughed at her busty cheeks. As she went to grab another piece from the box, so did he and their hands met. Like school kids, they turned away and blushed intensly. Now, his sweet tooth was aching, wanted to taste her. 


	5. Just Couldn't wait

~~~~~~~~~~Lily and Lucius' Honeymoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While little girls danced with little boys, relatives mingled among the crowd and bridesmaids where being wooed by best men, Lily and Lucius sneeked along a hidden path to the riverside. Holding hands, they both skipped almost to the abandoned cottage by the riverside about 3 yards away. Both had been drinking heavily, toasts, shots and spiked punch had ended them in the predicament of almost tumbling to the ground. Holding each other up, they stole glances of their soulmate. Lily just giggled at how Lucius became when he was drunk; silly enough to call himself Nearly Headless Nick and run around daring people to try to pull his head off. If fact, that's what happened on their 5th date.  
  
"Lily, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met."  
  
Lucius said, suddenly stopping and getting down on his knees in front of her and grasping her hands. Looking down at him, she plopped to the sand as well and gave him a big smooch.  
  
"Lucius..Ohh!" Lily had burped and accidently blew it in Lucius' face.  
  
"Thank you dear, I really needed that."  
  
Momentarily closing his eyes at the horrid scent.  
  
"Sorry dear."  
  
"Well, go on, What were you going to say?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know what you thought about me the very first time you say me?"  
  
Puckering out her lips.  
  
"Well, when I first say you in Potions, as Kingman just droned on, I just noticed your vibrantly shiny, delectable...hair. I just wanted to run it through my fingers."  
  
"My hair?"  
  
"Yes." He said, gently brushing it back be hind her ears.  
  
"Well, that gives me a lot to think about."  
  
"Well, of course I noticed your face, the light from your cauldron dancing on your skin."  
  
She gave him another kiss, only this time they didn't depart. His hands on her waist and her hands on his shoulders. Guess they just couldn't wait.  
  
From here, the cottage looked soo far away. 


	6. Lotions, Potions and Notions R US

Just so everyone knows, this is hypothetical. It's not supposed to be real like the books. I'm just saying is "what if?"  
  
Still frantically chewing on her pumpkin taffy, she couldn't keep her eyes of him and him the same.  
  
Puppy love?  
  
No, no, that's just not possible. She said to herself. I don't even know him. He could be a serial murderer for all she knew. No, no, no, what was she doing, thinking?  
  
"Umm...I have to go."  
  
"Wait, where ya going?"  
  
"Umm..." She actually didn't have anywhere to go, she had to think about something quick.  
  
"Umm, you know that place, over their umm....yeah there."  
  
She pointed aimlessly in the direction behind her.  
  
"Ohh...OHH," his eyes floated to the shop far behind her. "I didn't know you where...ahem...like that."  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she looked behind her.  
  
Lotions, Potions and Notions R US.  
  
Oh great, she thought. Did I have to be standing this very spot and be pointing there? Was it just a coincidence? Of do I really have to look this stupid in front of him. This was definatley set up by someone down there wasn't it? Great, thanks.  
  
"Umm, yeah, there, umm...."  
  
"Uhh.....yeah....well, I'll join you. If you don't mind that is."  
  
"Umm..sure...why........why not."  
  
And they walked, Narcissa slower than ever, to the store.  
  
He graciously opened the door for her, letting her go in before him. One step in and she was hit with the strong smell of "Sex On The Beach" incense.  
  
(She knew all too well what it smelt like.)  
  
Leather whips, fluffy handcuffs, garders and corsets galore. Incense burning from every corner of the shop, a lady in all black nylon stepped out from a back room, reapplying her rather bright red lipstick.  
  
"Why merry meet my young ones. What brings you to Lotions, Potions and Notions RUS, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, where were just looking.....around."  
  
Said Narcissa uneasily, fanning incense out of her face.  
  
"Could I help you with anything specific, a special gift for the young couple?"  
  
Narcissa and James looked at each other surprisingly.  
  
"Oh no, where not..."  
  
They said in unison.  
  
"Oh, of course. Im sorry I assumed but I must warn you, my shop works its magic in mysterious ways."  
  
She smiled widely, and then went back through the door to the back of the shop.  
  
"Wonder what that meant."  
  
James said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They glanced at all the items in the shop. From feathers, to umm....wardrobes, to pills, edible panties in 32 flavors, (one James was particularly fond of. "My favorite flavor is Drippin, pipin, sensual Vanilla.")  
  
When they both met again, at the very back of the store, it was the darkest place of the whole store, though the store was pretty dark with all the curtains covering the windows but it was particularly dark back there.  
  
Both looking at the stocked shelves when both of there eyes were attracted to 3 shiny bottles, one dark red, next, deep blue, other plum purple.  
  
Underneath the bottles were little signs.  
  
The first one said, "Love Potion #32."  
  
Blue was, "Ferimones from the 1600's."  
  
And the last, "Romance In A Bottle."  
  
As both were looking at the bottles, not knowing either was there, they both grabbed for the same bottle.  
  
Narcissa got to it first and she was so startled at his touch, she dropped the bottle of the purple potion on the floor.  
  
The scent of flowers, burning apple and vanilla candles and the feel of silk on their bodies.  
  
Both standing in front of each other, they hardly realized they were holding hands. Though Narcissa knew she would yanked her hands back before, she couldn't resist the temptation. 


	7. Kiss That Lasts Forever

So I guess I'm just on a rampage and feel it necessary to update all my stories but this one is different. All though it doesn't have very many reviews, it has a lot of hits on it so I assume I was doing something right in the story so here it is, long awaited.

The air was chilly against their hot flesh. The soft sand stuck to them like drops of sweat. He looked down at her, her hair fanned out on the ground , her chest heaving up and down. The only thing he couldn't see was her silky eyes; the only thing he urged to see. With one great push, her eyes opened wide as her back arched up, almost connecting with his gleaming chest. He grabbed her around the waist and held her in that position as he kissed her lips and neck while she nibbled and whispered in his ear. He slowly loosened his grip and let her fall to the ground. He still lay on top of her, stroking her face, pushing her stray hairs aside to reveal her glowing face. She looked at him with all the passion in the world. His eyes swam within hers.

She broke their gaze suddenly and looked up at the night sky, the stars rotating and twinkling light years away. They all seemed so small. The dark blue and black in the sky make Lily's eyes look like the deep ocean when he looked into them. He lowered his lips to her peach lips and she took them without complaint. Locked in the kiss that would last a lifetime.


	8. Animalistic Behavior

Pheromones of the 1600's wafted in the air between them. Before they knew it, they had a liplock going that seemed to last hours. He grabbed her by the hips, bringing her body to his. She let her hands explore his stomach. From what she felt, he had soft abs, not bulging but defiant.

She wanted to see it, that part of a guy really turned her on. As she went to take off his shirt, they had to depart momentarily. When they did, they couldn't take their eyes off each other. It was like some sort of animalistic behavior; they both just wanted to rip every thread of clothing off each other. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and let them slip off.

He was so busy with her lips, he didn't realize she was still fully clothed.

He couldn't have that.

Without fully understanding his actions, he ripped off her shirt, letting all the buttons fall to the floor.

"You could've just unbuttoned it."

She managed to say, considering she was in mid-make out.

"Sorry.."

He squeaked. His hands fell to her torso. It was soft and succulent, like cream in his hands. He let his hands travel down to her skirt but before he could get it off, she had toppled him to the floor. She laid on top of him, her wispy hair tickled his face and chest. He grabbed her by the thighs but she was the one who was in real control.

The mistress of the store, Madam Verona, heard the shifting of bodies and the sounds of love escape the "Sweet Spot", as she called it.

"I told them my shop works wonders."


	9. Steamy Showers and Unwelcomed Visitors

Lucius and Lily made their way back to the reception, looking a tad disheveled but no one seemed to notice. All the guests were having so much fun they hadn't even noticed the two leave. Just as they stepped out onto the dance floor, Lucius' father got to his feet to make a toast. He chimed his champagne glass and began slowly,

"Lucius and Lily, aren't they a beautiful couple?"

The guests nodded and clapped accordingly.

"But not only are they beautiful on the outside, they are inside as well. They are the most kind and caring people I have ever come across and it was only natural that they conjoin. I hope they have a happy marriage and bless the world, hopefully someday, with beautiful children. I hope you both make a marvelous night, and life, together as one."

He rose his glass up high, motioning everyone to do the same, and in unison, everyone took a drink. All the guests finished with their wine and clapped happily. Lily and Lucius blushed sheepishly. What no one knew was that the little speech Lucius' father gave was filled with lies. He hated Lily, she was the scum on the bottom of his shoe to him and it pained him to know Lucius loved her.

----

The dawn broke upon the manor in silence. Lily's head lay on Lucius chest; she could hear his heart beat slowly and softly. He held her in his arms comfortingly as they watched the sun slowly dawn above the mountains and trees outside. The warmth from the rising sun felt soothing on their skin.

"Good morning darling."

Lily said, smoothing her hand on his chest. He moaned and stretched a little before responding with a lazy good morning back. He stroked her arm, her skin was like creamy butter, making her smile.

"How does it feel to be a married man Lucius?"

She asked girlishly, looking up at him. With his eyes half-open, shielding the soon coming bright sun, he looked back and grinned.

"I'm everything I hoped it would be and more. He lowered his head to hers and kissed her puckered lips gently, making her heart beat just a little bit faster. As their lips departed, a smirk glided across his face.

"What's that about?"

She asked playfully. He eyed her body momentarily as it lay bare underneath cream-colored satin sheets.

"Care to join me for a hot shower?"

She bit her lip sexily and nodded.

-----

Hot, steamy water dripped down their body, which were incredibly close. She tilted her head back and let the water drip onto her face and then down her back, where his hands lay. He held her tight around her waist, close to his waist. She stretched her neck so her lips met his and she kissed his wet lips, adding a little bite just for him. He groaned at her actions. She knew exactly what to do to him.

But as they indulged in their newlywed life, the bathroom door creaked open, without their knowledge, and an unwelcome visitor came in, anger building within them.


End file.
